


Patience

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Human Sacrifice, Mind Control, Other, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Hydra wakes up something they probably should have left alone.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

The soldier attempts to shy away from the incomprehensible creature that suddenly looms above him. He tries to shout, tries to twist about away as it suddenly darts forward, filling his mouth, but the chains attached to the altar hold tight. Even the chain around his metal wrist doesn’t budge. He chokes as it seems to flow more liquid than solid down his throat, gagging as it slips deeper and deeper, certainly having reached his stomach by now.

The soldier tries to cry out but no sound escapes him as it spreads and covers his face completely, plugging his nostrils before slipping into his ears. His body jerks as though struck by lightning as it works its way through his mind. There’s an exchange of information that does little to ease his panic as the soldier quickly passes the point of uncomfortably full to a painful strain, the skin of his stomach growing taut, stretch lines forming as it expands too quickly.

The agony disappears abruptly, pleasure rising in its wake. Even the burn of his lungs fade as though the lack of air is completely inconsequential. The soldier arches his back as his master—because that is what this creature is—engulfs him completely. He can feel his body changing to better host his master, to better suit his needs, and it pleases the soldier to be chosen for such an important role.

His master has waited an eternity for this, for one worthy, for one strong enough. But the wait is not over yet. His master flows into him completely, and the soldier stands, breaking his chains as though they were made of paper. There are shouts around him, and the soldier strikes out, the man who’d come at him dropping to the floor dead.

None of these are the one he seeks. More men suddenly surround the soldier and tentacles burst out of him, latching onto each man as he sucks them dry. It does little to ease his hunger, but he can sense the one he needs. His mate is alive on this planet, and soon, soon he will find them, and together they will rule.


End file.
